Match Game/Gallery
Go ahead and laugh your _____ off! with a series of pictures & press photographs from the venerable Match Game. 1962-1969 NBC era 3400664780_505c2bf7e5.jpg genethematchgame3.jpg MG01.jpg genephoto.jpg 2506112882_9bfa24d620_o.jpg geneatpodium.jpg 2505282125_cde2e60ca6_o.jpg Rayburn2.gif 200px-08_jpg.jpg 141311223.jpg generayburn60s.jpg|Very rare color photo nbc_matchgamecolor65.jpg matchgamesetcolor.jpg 140955399.jpg 1888771_645728462131373_1531547445_o.jpg 10012802_646085262095693_1462262285_o.jpg MG19683.jpg MG19684.jpg MG19685.jpg TMG5.jpg 1973-1982 CBS/SYN. Era 155668776.jpg 10640992_907905555888428_3214363379815608855_n.jpg mg-pm-02.jpg Match_Game_11.jpg mg7.jpg mg11.jpg 1977regularsrayburnshot.jpg richard-dawson-2-440.jpg GeneRayburnandContestants.jpg|Contestants' area. images .jpg 200806_Match-Game.jpg RayburnSuperMatchGame.jpg geneonmg.jpg Super-Match-300x270.jpg|1973-1978 Super-Match game board. mg25.jpg matchgame-b8c9888bdee0ba53706db4d04dab1f7845655573-s6-c10.jpg 1515021_616123131758573_1778089855_n.jpg genemg73pilot.jpg gene_rayburn_thumb.jpg 66574_444417282893_2826157_n.jpg 6360235011_c863227596_o.jpg mg73gene8.jpg 8c0tf3ognzea8a0n.jpg 4366249775_cce177df83_o.jpg matchgame75.jpg playitback.jpeg 2013-07-01-gene_rayburn-533x399.jpg gene-rayburn-match-game-host1.jpg mg8.jpg mg23.jpg mg24.jpg 3527120736_a18e3d89fe_o.jpg 6360235043_2e74da76d3_o.jpg Match_Game_07.jpg 3041699841_2647761141_b.jpg 3393192171_31182a0283_z.jpg 3393191119_703f010af7_z.jpg match-game.jpg Match_Game_04.jpg 3559448095_124b24244f_o.jpg Match_Game_08.jpg genepanel1980.jpg 3399858011_74c1541fd2_o.jpg Match_Game_06.jpg Match_Game_20.jpg MGo2.jpg MG0976.jpg MatchGame3.jpg MatchGame4.jpg MatchGame2.jpg 1990-1991 ABC Era 4080164.jpg|Press Release of Match Game 90. Image253.jpg Image249.jpg Image260.jpg Image263.jpg Pilot Intro 1989 Pilot A 1. Start.jpg| Get ready to match the stars! 1989 Pilot A 2. Brad Garrett.jpg| BRAD GARRETT! 1989 Pilot A 3. Marsha Warfield.jpg|MARSHA WARFIELD! 1989 Pilot A 4. Charles Nelson Reilly.jpg|MATCH GAME'S OWN, CHARLES NELSON REILLY 1989 Pilot A 5. Khrystyne Haje.jpg|Khrystyne Haje! 1989 Pilot A 6. Jerry Van Dyke.jpg|JERRY VAN DYKE! 1989 Pilot A 7. Teri Copley.jpg|AND TERI COPLEY! AS WE PLAY THE ALL NEW STAR STUDDED MATCH GAME! 1989 Pilot A 8. Bert Convy.jpg|AND HERE'S THE STAR OF MATCH GAME, BERT CONVY! 1989 Pilot B 1. Start.jpg|GET READY TO MATCH THE STARS! 1989 Pilot B 2. Brad Garrett.jpg 1989 Pilot B 3. Marsha Warfield.jpg 1989 Pilot B 4. Charles Nelson Reilly.jpg 1989 Pilot B 5. Khrystyne Haje.jpg 1989 Pilot B 6. Jerry Van Dyke.jpg 1989 Pilot B 7. Teri Copley.jpg 1989 Pilot B 8. Bert Convy.jpg|AND HERE HE IS AGAIN, BERT CONVY! 1998-1999 SYN. Era MatchGame1998.jpg MatchGame19981.jpg 1959405_1530813600479094_3378942897984973478_n.jpg Match Game 1998 Laugh.jpg matchgame7nellcarter.jpg Match_Game_'98_pic.jpg mgset.jpg mg98_hth.jpg mg98_audiencematch.jpg 200px-Mg985.jpg mg9804.jpg mg9811.jpg mg9806.jpg Intros Match Game 1998 Set 1.jpg|Set #1 Match Game 1998 Set 2.jpg|Set #2 First Intro Match_Game_98_No_Audience.jpg Match_Game_98_with_Audience.jpg Match_Game_98_Set_Contestant_Arena.PNG Match_Game_98_Contestant_Podium.jpg Match_Game_98_Contestant_Podium_with_Doors.jpg Match_Game_'98_Panelists_Podium.PNG Match_Game_98_Set_Without_Sign.PNG Match_Game_98_Whole_Set_Part_1.jpg Match_Game_98_Whole_Set_Part_2.jpg Second Intro Match_Game_98_2nd_Intro.jpg Match_Game_98_2nd_Door_Opening.jpg Match_Game_98_3rd_Door_Opening.jpg Match_Game_1998_2nd_Opening_4.jpg Match Game 1998 Set 2.jpg|Set #2 Gameshow Marathon 2006 CBS Era Match_Game_'73_Sliding_Doors.jpg 2006gsmpics030.jpg|Notice they did the '73 version of Match Game on GS Marathon gameshow-marathon11.jpg 2006gsmpics031.jpg 2006gsmpics033.jpg 2006gsmpics032.jpg 6a00d8341d0ae853ef00e5506d778f8833-800wi.jpg 576061861_ffa5892237_z.jpg 575871394_a3124daa7e_z.jpg 2006gsmpics035.jpg 230292_6136881194_2023_n.jpg 226277_6136891194_2706_n.jpg 230787_6136851194_6174_n.jpg 223532_6136886194_2255_n.jpg 221807_6136876194_1801_n.jpg 221597_6136856194_7926_n.jpg 227062_6136871194_1567_n.jpg 228107_6136896194_3161_n.jpg mggsm.jpg Model Pics of the 2008 pilot L1060636.jpg L1060625.jpg 2016 ABC Version 13442130 1797405637144941 326366441750842706 n-1-.jpg 1000x400-Q90 69b92418f4606481757d8a2408c01803-1-.jpg alec match game.png match game 16 contestant area.png match game podiums 2016.png 15135734 10154763475138493 7149603299489610184 n-1-.jpg Artwork Galleries match_game_62_pilot_by_mrentertainment-d5pzkbd.png|recreation of the 1962 pilot set match_game_62_series_by_mrentertainment-d5r028u.png|recreation of the actual 1962 series set match_game_62_color_by_mrentertainment-d5r03pu.png Match game 7x pilot contestants by mrentertainment-d5tmehg.png|Blank Version of the image shown on the right. Match game 7x pilot set.jpeg match_game_2016_set_by_tpirman1982-dad11af.png|The 2016 set of Match Game 2006873(1).jpg 2006873.jpg Match game 7x pilot panel by mrentertainment-d5tmfdf(2).png|Blank Version of the image shown on the right. match_game_7x_pilot_panel_by_mrentertainment-d5tmfdf.png matchgameset73.png matchgameset78.png jackpot_match_by_mrentertainment-d5tmhn1.png|The "Jackpot Match" would later become the big money "Super Match" when the show was picked up by CBS Head to head match tote board 1 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6r8qoq.gif Head to head match tote board 1 2 500 by mrentertainment-d6r8qux.gif Head_to_head_match_tote_board_1_5_000_by_mrentertainment-d6r8r0f.gif Head to head match tote board 2 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6r8r7l.gif Head to head match tote board 2 2 500 by mrentertainment-d6r8ror.gif Head to head match tote board 2 5 000 by mrentertainment-d6r8rt9.gif Head to head match tote board 3 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6rnsxf.gif Head to head match tote board 3 2 000 by mrentertainment-d6rntck.gif Head to head match tote board 3 2 500 by mrentertainment-d6rntuj.gif Head to head match tote board 3 3 500 by mrentertainment-d6rnu5m.gif Head to head match tote board 3 5 000 by mrentertainment-d6rnuh9.gif Head to head match tote board 3 6 000 by mrentertainment-d6rnuus.gif Head to head match tote board 3 7 500 by mrentertainment-d6rnv4i.gif Head to head match tote board 3 10 000 by mrentertainment-d6rnvu2.gif Mgstarwheel.png Mgstarwheel2.png Star_Wheel - Copy.png|Blank version of the Star Wheel 1978. Star Wheel.png|1978 Star Wheel from the Rayburn era Star wheel 1 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6sk81d.gif Star wheel 2 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6stw9l.gif Star wheel 3 1 000 by mrentertainment-d6tqnuz.gif Star wheel 4 1 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5kyu.gif Star wheel 5 1 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjaoc.gif Star wheel 4 2 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7v5pbf.gif Star wheel 5 2 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7xjsem.gif Star wheel 5 2 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjo44.gif Star wheel 1 2 000 by mrentertainment-d6sk983.gif Star wheel 2 2 000 by mrentertainment-d6stzpw.gif Star wheel 3 2 000 by mrentertainment-d6tqoej.gif Star wheel 4 2 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5nnn.gif Star wheel 2 2 500 by mrentertainment-d6stzs4.gif Star wheel 3 2 500 by mrentertainment-d6tqook.gif Star wheel 5 2 500 by mrentertainment-d7xjtj3.gif Star wheel 4 3 500 by mrentertainment-d7v5rmm.gif Star wheel 5 3 500 by mrentertainment-d7xjvg6.gif Star wheel 4 4 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5sh8.gif Star wheel 5 4 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjw5v.gif Star wheel 2 5 000 2 by mrentertainment-d6stzvl.gif Star wheel 3 5 000 2 by mrentertainment-d6tqpid.gif Star wheel 4 5 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7v5th8.gif Star wheel 5 5 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7xjxuy.gif Star wheel 5 5 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjwq5.gif Star wheel 2 5 000 by mrentertainment-d6stzu0.gif Star wheel 3 5 000 by mrentertainment-d6tqozm.gif Star wheel 4 5 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5sz8.gif Star wheel 4 6 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5tui.gif Star wheel 5 6 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjyh3.gif Star wheel 4 7 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5u9n.gif Star wheel 5 7 000 by mrentertainment-d7xjzce.gif Star wheel 4 7 500 by mrentertainment-d7xk0f2.gif Star wheel 5 7 500 by mrentertainment-d7xjzts.gif Star wheel 4 10 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7v5vll.gif Star wheel 5 10 000 2 by mrentertainment-d7xk5sk.gif Star wheel 2 10 000 by mrentertainment-d6stzwu.gif Star wheel 3 10 000 by mrentertainment-d6tqq77.gif Star wheel 4 10 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5v2m.gif Star wheel 5 10 000 by mrentertainment-d7xk4cj.gif Star wheel 4 12 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5vzy.gif Star wheel 5 12 000 by mrentertainment-d7xk6b1.gif Star wheel 4 15 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5whn.gif Star wheel 5 15 000 by mrentertainment-d7xka8t.gif Star wheel 4 20 000 by mrentertainment-d7v5wt5.gif Star wheel 5 20 000 by mrentertainment-d7xkekx.gif blank_card.png|1970s version Light sequence 1 by mrentertainment-d6si5f9.gif Light sequence 2 by mrentertainment-d7u3xha.gif Light sequence 3 by mrentertainment-d7xmx6r.gif Match game hollywood squares hour logo by mrentertainment-d7jbl1r.gif matchgame.gif matchgame_toplogo.gif Match_Game_90__s_Star_Wheel_by_Gradyz033.jpg|1990's Star Wheel (Blank) Broadcasting & Cable Article on Match Game '87 mg87-2.jpg mg87-1.jpg|Match Game Logo on FIRE! Tickets matchgame1.jpg matchgame2a.jpg mg2.jpg 269312_622897604391687_1532773623_n.jpg 734103_622897634391684_680659450_n.jpg 625442_622897641058350_3731395_n.jpg matchgame2b.jpg 734361_622897661058348_759262079_n.jpg matchgame2c.jpg 4366996988_6be9323d9f_o.jpg 734516_622897647725016_1971966682_n.jpg MGTicket1998.jpg MGTicket19981.jpg MGTicket1990.jpg MGTicket19901.jpg Category:Match Game Category:Images